


Second Star

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Pirates, Well - Freeform, dom!Tom, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess Alexandra is kidnapped by Captain Thomas Hiddleston, who offers her a once in a lifetime chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there once was a young princess named Alexandra. who lived in a kingdom by the sea. She would spend her free time reading by a window that overlooked the sea. She longed to sail the ocean with her father, but he always told her

“The sea is no place for a woman” And no matter how hard she protested, her parents always denied her requests.

After that, Alexandra grew very sad. Nothing seemed to make her happy, until the day she went to the market and her favourite vendor was there, selling his delicious apples. A bite into them was like a visit to paradise itself.Not only this, but she had grown quite fond of the vendor himself. He was tall, strong, and definitely handsome with curly brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a voice that was like velvet. He asked her what was troubling her, and she told him of her woes. After listening to her, he bid her good day and best wishes.

One night, her father was gone out on a voyage and her mother was visiting a neighbouring kingdom, leaving the princess in charge. Her parents had great faith in her judgement and wisdom and had no problem leaving her in charge.

As she lay in bed, fast asleep, she was startled awake by the whole castle shaking and the sound of cannon fire, the crowds of people below shouting as the militia outside were sending orders. She knew this could only mean one thing.

“Pirates,” she frightfully muttered to herself. She had never seen a pirate, but she knew that they were foul and harsh. Her parents had warned her if there were ever pirates, hide. She scrambled out of bed and hurried over to her large wardrobe. As she heard footsteps approaching, she closed the door as quietly as she could, before the door to her room crashed open with a loud bang and what sounded like 3 men enter the room. She covered her mouth and prayed silently, as one of them spoke in a deep gruff voice.

“She ain’t here, Captain, but this is definitely her room.” She heard one more set of foot steps enter, And a softer, more sophisticated and familiar voice spoke.

“No, she’s here. You just have to look a little harder.” Even through the wood of the wardrobe, it felt as though he were looking right at her. She held her breath as the footsteps drew ever so closer. The door swung open and there he stood, a tall, looming silhouette. Before she could even scream for help, a hood was pulled over her head, her hands were tied behind her back with a coarse rope, and she was lifted over the man’s shoulder and carried away. She struggled hard but to no avail could she free herself. She knew the pirates must’ve docked their boat in the bay near the castle, for they approached what felt like a rocking land soon.

Before she knew it, she was placed down on what must’ve been the deck of the ship and the hood was removed. As her vision adjusted, she found a pair of familiar blue eyes gleaming back at her in dim lantern light.

“Ah, there she is.” A voice purred. The man in front of her stood up straight, and she could finally see her captor and she knew she knew him, but could not place where from.

“Welcome aboard the Second Star, Alexandra.” Take a good look at what will be your new… home,” the captain said with a grin. She looked around at her new surroundings. It was a large ship, but it looked no different than the other ships in her father’s armada. Except this one was full of pirates, and they were all drawing nearer to her, with hungry gazes in their eyes.

“Halt!” The man screamed, holding up one hand, and the other men froze instantly. She looked to the captain of the ship.

“This one is mine,” he growled, resting his hand on the sheath of his rapier, daring anyone to test his word. None of them even so much as tried to inch closer as he continued speaking.

“There are plenty of whorehouses and your pockets are lined with gold. Go to them and have your fun,” he said, spitting out the last word like it were a curse. But with his harsh words, his touch was gentle as he bent over and picked her up into his arms, almost  like a husband would do to their bride, like she had seen and read about in her books, carrying her to another door before turning to face his men.

“Be back by dawn, or the ship will leave without you.” He opened the door swiftly, and slammed it behind him.

When they got into the room, he set her down on her feet rather gently, allowing her to take in the surroundings of the room, but before she could see any more details, she heard him drawing a dagger from its scathe and advanced towards her. She let out a whimper, fearing he might threaten or hurt her, but he spoke gently to her instead.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. You want out of those bindings, don’t you?” She nodded meekly and turned around, but still held her breath. She had heard stories of what pirates did to their female captives. She expected the worst, closing her eyes, but she simply felt her hands come loose when he sliced the ropes, and her hands were freed. She rubbed her wrists gently as the blood returned to them, feeling the roughness, but also the warmth of his hands on her arms as he leaned in close.

“Is that better?’ he asked, making her jump away like he was a snake getting ready to strike. He chuckled, purring gruffly to her,

“What’s wrong, Princess?”

“D-don’t come near me.” she said, trying to sound brave. But this only made him laugh again.

“You really don’t trust me do you? After all this time I thought you’d at least remember my voice?” he questioned. She shook her head no and he sighed.

“Very well, I’ll stay here. For now. By all means, have a seat yourself.” He moved to sit on a chair, which looked very much like a throne. But she remained standing. They were both silent for a moment, her eyes full of mock bravery and his looking distinctly predatory, like he was the hungry wolf and she was the little rabbit, caught in his trap. Until finally, she spoke.

“Please sir! Please let me go. I’ll give you all the gold from my parents’ castle, but please, let me go,” she begged, but he merely smirked, replying back to her,

“I’m afraid I can’t, Alexandra. You see, everything on this ship belongs to me, and that, as of when you boarded my ship, includes you as well.” His voice was smooth, like velvet but there was an underlying steel to it.

“Then will at you at least tell me your name, sir?” she requested.

“Very well. My name is Captain Thomas William Hiddleston. But, sir works. I haven’t been called that in some time, but it suits you to call me that.”

“Why am I here?”

“Why, I’m fulfilling your wishes. I’m taking you to see the ocean, to venture out and indeed be free from the castle and the duties you loathed, to be the adventurer in those books you love to read.”

“How do you know about all that? And how do you know my name?” she inquired. He smiled and stood. And rather than answering her, he stood up and strode over to a crate and took off his hat, revealing curly locks that she remembered instantly as he removed a single dark red apple..

“Princess, who do you think has been selling you this marvelous fruit? Who do you think listened to your laments and your woes beneath a hat of straw?” He offered it to her, but she did not take it, watching in awe at what she thought to have been but a merchant. He sat back down in his throne of the chair once more, taking a bite from the apple.

“Where do you get them, those apples?”

“I grow them. I have a small private island with my own home and an orchard you would not believe the size of. Princess, like you with my apples, I have grown very fond of you since I met you. And when you told me that you wish to be queen of the ocean, rather than queen of but mere land, I knew I had to take you aboard my ship. And now I’m asking...no...I will even go as far as to say begging you, please stay with me. Be my queen and sit by my side.” She was taken aback by his request, but began contemplating it.

“Why should I trust you? You’re a pirate!” She exclaimed and he smiled.

“No, princess, I’m not. I’m a privateer. And a damn good one at that. Didn’t you see the flag on our mast?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Well,” he continued

“We are privateers. We work for…” he paused, then sighed.

“Well, let’s just say, we’re not high on your father’s list of favourite people. We’ve been stealing from his ships for several years now. And never once been caught.” He said it with pride. And upon hearing this, the princess felt conflicted. Here she was, with her father’s enemy, considering joining his crew. She had a loathing for her father. Maybe this really was her chance at escape.

“What of the other crew members?” she said, worried.

“What of them? They know you are mine. And should any of them try to touch you or bother you, my blade will be at their throat.” She was still worried, and asked another, more important question.

“But what of your desires?”  He took a deep breath and sighed.

“While you do indeed stoke my wants and carnal cravings, I was taught to respect a lady. I will never touch you without your consent. I hope in one day you will give yourself to me; I will never force you to do anything you do not wish.” He paused, frowning and thinking for a moment.

“I will however ask you for one thing, and one thing only.” She tensed in anticipation, preparing for the worst once more.

“Sleep with me, princess. Nothing more. Just sleeping. It has been some time since anyone has warmed my bed, and I’ve grown quite lonesome. And in return for this, and this alone, you will be my navigator and my first mate. I know you to be very bright and you surely know the seas from your father’s travels and nautical maps. You could be of great help to me, but if you grow to hate me instead, and want nothing more of this, simply say the word, and I will return you to your home. What say you? Do we have a wager?” He held out his hand. Could she really do it? Could she really leave behind everything she knew for… for this: a stranger, a pirate nevertheless? But his offer was oh so tempting: to finally see the seas.   
But what of his request? Could she really share a man’s bed? She had only gone so far as to kiss a young peasant farmer she had fancied before her parents had discovered and commanded she never see him again. But now here was this undenyingly handsome gentleman who wished only to sleep with her for company. And should anything go wrong, she did have slight sword training. She could defend herself, need be. She hesitantly shook his hand. He smiled greatly.

“Very well. You will not regret this at all. However, I will ask you to keep your end of the bargain right away. It’s late, and I’ve grown tired.” He reached and undid the buttons of his jacket and removed his socks and shoes. His strong frame took her breath away. And when he turned to lock the door of his cabin, she was presented with an even greater view.

She hesitantly got into the bed and he soon joined her, leaving a respectable distance between them, but she scooched a little closer and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I was wondering if you wanted to cuddle,” she offered.

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“Very well.” He moved closer and wrapped her in his arms, even gently rubbing her back. He was quite warm, and she so found herself falling asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several days since Alexandra had come aboard the Second Star, and though she was a still a little uneasy, she was more used to the idea. Just as Captain Thomas had promised, none of the other pirates had dared come near her. And also as he had promised, she was now his first mate and his navigator. The ship was now heading back to Tom’s private island to re-stock the ship. They had a only a day or so left in their travels.

Alexandra could not deny, she loved being out on the sea. Though it hadn’t been exactly her ideal way of getting there, it was wonderful nonetheless. She loved the smell of the sea and the feel of the wind against her skin. Thomas had been preparing for her to come aboard for what must’ve been sometime now, as he had several outfits ready for her. Her particular favourite was a white blouse with leather bustier, white skirt and brown boots. Thomas had also given her an old navy blue tri-fold hat that she wore to keep her hair out of her eyes. She could not help but notice the looks Thomas gave her every time she wore this outfit.  But, he kept his word. He never made any advances towards her. 

That was not to say they didn’t spend time together. There was plenty of that. She and Thomas were constantly chatting, planning, and going over maps. She felt a small twinge of guilt for telling Thomas where her father’s ships were and where they were going, but when she thought of how her father tried to keep her locked up like a prisoner, she was determined to prove the sea was a place for a women. Thomas also insisted that she dine with him in his quarters. Here, they had long, deep, conversations about any and everything. He was so intrigued to hear her every thought. And every night, the two of them curled up in each other’s arms, and fell fast asleep. 

And in all of this, Alexandra could not deny it. She was growing feelings for the captain. Every time he said her name she knew there was a subtle blush on her face. And Thomas did notice. He saw her breath hitch and her face flush whenever he looked at him. And he of course saw her taking too long of noticing glares every time he went shirtless on deck. But, he would wait. And hopefully, she would want to be more than just what they were now, but all he could do was hope and wait.

The ship finally docked at Thomas’ island. The crew went to gather fresh fruit, meat, and water while Thomas took Alexandra to his home. 

“Come, lovely. I want to show you where I get those magnificent apples you love so much.” He took her by the hand and led her off the boat and up the dock. The island was lovely. It was just like so many that Alexandra had read about. After not too long of a walk, they came to a lovely home. 

“This, princess, is my home.” He said, and he continued to lead her around to the back of the house where there was a magnificent waterfall and a lake at the bottom. He turned to look at her with mischievous grin.

“Princess, do you trust me?” He asked. She gave him a look and said,

“For the past four nights, I have slept in your bed with you with no intention other than to cuddle your bony arse. Yes, I trust you.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he raised his eyebrows in response, particularly to the new usage of her swears. He liked that she was finally starting to come out of her shell,that and her being as sassy as he knew she could be. He wrapped his arm around her.

“What are you-” but before she could finish, she was in the air...falling. She screamed all the way down while he was laughing in her ear. They hit the water with a large splash and she was underwater. She quickly swam to the top and gasped for air, then looked around for Thomas. She didn’t have to look long, he popped his head out of the water with a huge grin on his face. She wanted to be mad. But looking at his face and thinking about the thrill of jumping into a lagoon under a waterfall, she had to laugh. She splashed Thomas in the face before heading towards the shore, knowing he was hot on her tail. She put her hands on her hips and sassily said,

“You could’ve at least warned me.”

“Ah, but where would the fun be in that? Come, let's get back to my home and get you into some drier clothes. I don’t want you getting sick.” She took two steps before he had again scooped her into his arms and was carrying her back to his home. She leaned her head against his taut chest and heard his heartbeat. It was comforting to her, like a lullaby. Before she knew it though, she was again on hard wood floors.

“Welcome to my home. It might not be extravagant as your castle, but it’s my kingdom.” He showed her around quickly. There was a small kitchen which look like it didn’t get used much, a den, a parlor, and a library full of books. When she saw the library, her eyes widened and she wanted to immediately go and touch them all but he put his hand on her shoulder.

“Alexandra, there will be time to read later. I will not have you getting sick.” He took her hand and led her down the hall to what must’ve been his room. And the sight was even more beautiful than the library. His room was full of books, maps, and treasures from around the globe. He had a large ornate wardrobe on the back wall, but in the center of the room was a 4 poster bed with crimson and black silk sheets. 

Suddenly, all she could think of is how those sheets would feel against her back. She may be innocent in actions, but not in knowledge or thoughts. Her mother had explained where babies came from and she had read plenty of romance novels. And now she was thinking about those things, with her captain. And he could tell, clear on her face what she was thinking. Her face was slightly flushed and she was furiously biting her lip. He stood behind her, his tall frame towering over hers, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down close to her ear, and said,

“Alexandra, I see that look on your face. And not only that, but I have seen how you have been looking at me. I know what you want. But I gave you my word. I won’t do anything you don’t want. If you want this, you need to tell me.” She didn’t respond. She truly wanted this. Wanted him. Wanted to be his. She just needed to say it. And finally, just as he was about to give up, she meekly replied,

“Yes...sir. Please.” And that was it. As quickly as she had said the words he had brought her over to the bed and lay her down. He was being gentle but she saw something dark and primal in his eyes. Like he was holding back. She put her hand on his shoulder.

“Thomas, sir. Please, I don’t want you to restrain yourself. I want all of you.” He growled and looked down.

“You need to know what you’re asking for. If I give you all of me, it will be rough. You will be sore when I am through in more ways than just one, and I will not stop unless you tell me to. I am in charge. You do exactly as I say, or there will be consequences. So I will ask you this, are you sure you want this?” He was already getting twitchy, his hands twitching at the collar of her blouse. She nodded and replied

“Yes. Yes please sir. I want this, I want all of it. I want to be yours.” And with that, he ripped her blouse open, scattering the buttons all over the floor, and tossing her blouse aside to land somewhere, anywhere, clearly the furthest thing from his mind. With Alexandra’s beautiful, full, breasts on display, he didn’t know what to do first with her. His hands reached up and grabbed the soft, ample mounds, giving them gentle but firm squeezes causing her to gasp. He took that opportunity to plunge his tongue deep in her mouth and began to rock his hips against hers. And she could feel very well through his pants that his cock was massive. She whimpered and he withdrew.

“Are you alright, darling?” He asked, concern flooding his face. She nodded and replied

“IT’s just..i’ve never been with a man. And you’re certainly…. _ gifted. _ ” They both laughed and he gave her another kiss. Before purring to her,

“Trust your captain. I will make this pleasurable for you as well as I. Though I cannot promise you it will be painless, I will give you pleasure that will make you forgive me for causing you pain.” He suddenly grinned very wolfishly.

“Although…” he continued, “ there may come a time where you beg me for pain.” He laughed and she was confused by plushing. Who would ever beg for pain? But the thought left her mind as Thomas started kissing down her neck, pausing to suckle on her breasts for only the briefest of moments before reaching the hemline of his skirt. He sat up and reached for two things out of his bedside table. A small pocket knife, and a pair of leather cuffs. Alexandra looked startled by both of them, but he explained,

“The knife is to get you out of what’s left of these wet clothes, and the cuffs are so your beautiful hands don’t get in the way of what I’m doing. Before that happens though, I will ask again, are you sure you want this?” His eyes were full of determination and dominance, and she was falling under their spell. She nodded and whispered

“Yes sir.” With that, he leaned forward and cuffed her hands, making sure they weren’t too tight, then hooked the chain over a small hook in the headboard of his bed. He then took the knife and, very carefully, cut the hemline of her skirt, and tossed it to the floor. All that was left was her panties and his own clothes. He stood up and ordered

“Watch me, do not leave my eyes or you will be punished.” With that, he slowly removed his jacket, then his shirt, revealing the sleek and toned body hidden underneath. Then, painfully slowly, he undid his pants and revealed the massive cock she had felt between them. She moaned at the sight but had no idea how that was going to fit inside of her without ripping her in two.

He climbed back on top of her, his face between her legs, ready to remove her panties. He looked to her for one final confirmation and she nodded. He pulled them down and was greeted with the sight of a very pink, very wet pussy. He wasted no time and dove right in; causing the blushing Alexandra to moan, and moan loudly, as well as writhe and buck her hips, aching for more. He slowly pushed in one finger, then a second, knowing she was aroused and ready for him. He sat up and licked his fingers groaning from the taste. He spread her legs apart and slowly started to thrust in, giving her plenty of time to adjust. 

There was definite discomfort and pain, but at the same time, the pain mingled with pleasure until she was full and could no longer differentiate the two. He started with slow thrusts, caressing and kissing every bit of her tender flesh that he could see while she was moaning and begging for more. 

Hearing that, he picked up his speed and hooked her legs over his shoulders, giving him deeper access. One of his hands moved to her clit and started rubbing hard. Unable to control himself, he reeled his other hand back and smacked her ass hard. Everything froze, he had a moment of panic, worrying he had gone too far. But instead of yelling at him, there was a meek whimper of

“More” and, with a breath of relief, he was more than happy to comply. Every thrust he gave was paralleled by a hard smack on her ass until he felt her start to tighten around him.

“Are you going to cum, Alexandra? You had better ask permission first. Or better yet, beg.” His voice was strained, but still a low, wanting growl. He was getting close himself.

Her voice was stuttering, the pleasure almost too much to bear. 

“P-please sir. Please let me cum.” He pretended to think for a moment, then grinned.

“No, not good enough, keep trying, little one.”

“P-please sir. I need to cum so bad. I promise to be a good little girl. Just please, please let me cum.” She was almost in tears with need. He leaned down close to her face. His voice barely a whisper

“If I let you cum, you belong to me. You will be mine. My obedient beautiful little whore. You’ll still be my navigator and first mate. But in private, you will obey my every command, for you will be my personal consort. Do you understand?” Nodding, she pleaded.

“Yes, yes sir. Anything you want.”

“Then cum.” And he kissed her passionately, as both of them toppled into their climax. He continued to thrust as she rode out her orgasm and continued to shake as he held her close, placing kisses all over her face and neck. They laid there for sometime before Thomas realised how late it was getting.

“Darling, are you alright?” He asked, raising her head up to meet his eye-level. She nodded, feeling as if in an almost dream like state. 

“Can you walk? We have to get back to the ship. I can carry you if need be,” he grinned wolfishly, winking. At this she laughed and kissed him.

“Sir, I feel like I could fly.” They kissed again and Tom went to his wardrobe, grabbing a men’s shirt and trousers for her.

“Not quite your size, but they’ll do ‘til we get back onto the ship.” When she was dressed, they both laughed. The clothes were definitely not her size. THe shirt was slightly too small, and she was self conscious about her tummy poking out, but he said it was cute. The pants were MUCH too small, so instead Tom grabbed a larger towel and wrapped it around her as a makeshift skirt. 

They walked hand in hand back onto the ship, and Alexandra felt like she was home. Thomas led her back to his….now their, quarters where she dressed in her own clothes. 

“Darling, I have something for you.” He was holding something behind  his back. She made her way over to him.

“Close your eyes.” She did so as he wrapped something around her neck. Then he stood oher in front of the mirror. She gasped in shock, it was a beautiful sapphire choker.

“Oh sir, it’s beautiful.” She turned around to thank him, but he was down on one knee.

“Alexandra, though we have only been in each other’s full company for a few weeks now, I known since we first met years ago, when you thought i was still just a humble merchant, that I wanted to make you mine. So I ask you now, will you marry me?”

 

 

**Epilogue: 6 Months Later**

 

Smoke and the smell of cannon fire were everywhere. The captain continued to shout orders but his men were being beaten, badly.

“They’re coming aboard, cap’n!” One of the few  men standing shouted. And the man saw his attackers. One was his enemy, the man known as Captain Tom, the Trickster. The other was a shorter, clearly chubbier…woman? No, it couldn’t be. Women didn’t go to sea. But it was. And not only that, she wore a wedding ring on the hand that held her sword. Looking to Tom, he wore one as well.  _ Incredible _ he thought  _ Not only was this man daft enough to bring a woman to see, but his own wife?  _ Tom slowly approached the captain.

“Ah, we meet again, McGreggor. And once again, my men have bested yours.”

“Impossible! How could you have known I was making this trip?” Thomas smiled.

“Ahh, you have my navigator to thank for that.” The woman went to remove her hat, and curly brown locks spilled down...no...it couldn’t be.

“Alexandra?” His face a mixture of shock and confusion.

“Hello, Father.” She grinned wickedly and knocked him over the head, rendering him unconscious. Thomas and Alexandra commended the men. They gathered the riches and cargo, gave a chance to any man who wanted to join, and when they were done, set the vessel ablaze. Then, they sailed off into the sunset together.

“And goodbye.” She said quietly, watching the fire burn the ship down into the sea, the view getting farther away as they set sail back to the island, she in her lover’s arms as he held her close. 

“It’s all over now, Princess. The old King is dead. Long live the Queen,” he said quietly in her ear. At this, she smiled and replied, “It’s good to be the Queen.”. If she had stayed, she would have been a princess still. But as she watched the ship’s blaze, and what she assumed her now late father, disappear, she was now queen. Not one of land, no. But instead she was what her beloved had promised her. She was what she had dreamed so long ago. She was queen of the seas, and she had her King beside her. At this thought, she closed her eyes, resting peacefully that night in her lover’s arms. 

 


End file.
